


Summer Pt.2: Later That Night

by andiamaprincess (ishipthemsogoddamnhard)



Series: Crenny Week 2018 - What A Difference A Year Can Make [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Cocaine, Experimentation, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young dumb broke high school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/andiamaprincess
Summary: Craig and Kenny get high and tensions overflow ;)





	Summer Pt.2: Later That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Crenny Week Day 5 - Hanging Out
> 
> Rated for a little hard drug use, talk of sex etc... I guess just read the tags and don't do drugs kids, it's not worth it.

**So you're still thinking of me**  
**Just like I know you should**  
**I cannot give you everything, you know I wish I could**  
**I'm so high at the moment**  
**I'm so caught up in this**  
**Yeah, we're just young, dumb and broke**  
**But we still got love to give - Khalid "Young, Dumb & Broke"**

***

“Want something stronger?” Kenny chewed his lip as he waved the little bag of coke enticingly. 

Craig took a long drag on the joint they were already sharing and eyed the bag. “Where’d you get that?” He exhaled the smoke.

Kenny scoffed, exasperated at the fact of the matter - the way his family behaved - and at Craig’s suspicion. “I stole it from my parents, dude, where do you think?” 

“It’s not meth is it?” Craig deadpanned, leaning forward and passing the weed back to Kenny. He knew full well it wasn’t but could never resist taking the opportunity to tease his friend about the meth lab that used to be in his garage. 

“Fuck you, I’ll do it myself then.” Kenny smirked, taking a quick hit of the joint and returning it. He opened the bag, tipping a little of the white powder onto the back of his biology textbook. Was that irony? Who knows. He pulled his driver’s licence out to cut it, trying super hard to seem like he knew what he was doing, despite only having done this once before, alone. 

Craig watched him with growing interest. Coke was something he hadn’t tried - only weed, which he liked, and mdma, which he had hated. He was already somewhat high and the colours of his room had begun to soften. Kenny’s blonde mess of hair looked a little more golden, and the stars on his ceiling that were still stuck up there from grade school, glowed brighter than old UV plastic should be capable of. He was super focused on Kenny’s hands as they worked. Did he always have his sleeves pushed up to the elbow? Craig had always found that weirdly hot…

Kenny looked up at him, flicking his bangs away with a jerk of his head and smiled. He wasn’t sure if Craig was staring or if he was just paranoid about what he was doing being watched. “See something you like?” He joked. Kenny could have sworn Craig could look right into his filthy mind when he wanted to. Those eyes still messed him up.

Craig swallowed and flipped him off. Kenny had this habit of acting like he was flirting at all times. He looked up at the shadows on the ceiling to stop himself staring and took another drag, sighing his exhale, head rolling to the side to look at the blonde yet again. He was just high, and Kenny was undeniably pretty. That was all. Sure he was infamously bi - not to mention allegedly easy - and Craig was gay, but so what? Sure that tattoo did things to him, but that was just a kink. They were just friends. Friends who got high together every Friday and probably knew each other better than anyone. Friends who looked at each other like that...

He was snapped out of his introspection by Kenny’s honeyed, smoke-rough voice. “Well? Do you want some or not?” He offered, ambiguous as ever, with a raised brow. Craig studied his face, working overtime to remind himself this was just how Kenny was, it didn’t mean anything. He nodded and handed Kenny the last of the weed.

“Fine. You can finish that.” Craig agreed with the air of reluctance. Really he was just nervous. He wasn’t sure if it was Kenny or the unknown he was most wary of. He knew enough about it, at least, to retrieve a five dollar bill from his wallet, though his stormy grey eyes followed the joint to Kenny’s lips. Even the way the boy smoked was erotic. Maybe it was the way he held it between his fingers.

Kenny sucked the smoke down into his lungs and felt it hit. He was grateful that Craig agreed, that they could go to this new place, like so many others, together. He was triumphant as he crushed the burned down stub, exhaling with a curl of his mouth, wordlessly taking the money from Craig and rolling it up. They both knew he didn’t have cash on him.

Kenny shuffled a little against Craig’s pillow and leaned down to do the line, ice blue eyes only lowering at the last moment. Craig was instantly reminded of someone about to suck his dick and he would have laughed at this performative bullshit if he wasn’t so transfixed. Kenny sniffed a few times and then winked at him. “Your turn, Fucker.” He could feel it starting to work.

Craig only narrowed his eyes in rebuke, then moved so he was facing Kenny, one long leg curled under him and one hanging off the bed. Sliding the book carefully towards him he held out his hand to demand the bill. Kenny placed it in his palm, skin touching for just a moment too long. Or was that just the weed again? The dark haired boy quickly took the coke and sniffed hard, the physical feeling in his nose kind of unpleasant. Kenny was watching _him_ now and he threw his words back at him.

“See something _you_ like?” He rasped nasally. Kenny rested his head on Craig’s headboard and pouted exaggeratedly down at him with hooded eyes.

“You bet, baby.” He laughed. “Hottest boy in school.”

“What?” Craig was probably blushing. Shit, he didn’t just say that. He was fucking impossible.

“Remember...the girls wrote a list?” Kenny said, innocently batting his lashes. He wasn’t about to let Craig know he had always agreed with their choice. Craig’s dark hair and skin, his height and that voice, had only gotten sexier as they aged. Sexier still the more time they spent together.

“Well you would know, slut.” Craig scowled sarcastically.

Kenny laughed out loud. “If you say so…” He mused.

“Everyone says so.” Craig was too high now to know if it was real disappointment in his gut that Kenny had been joking about him being hot. Besides, that was a long time ago and if they were to rewrite that list now, Kenny would deserve the top spot. The only way he might beat him to it, was since girls seemed to like taller boys and Kenny didn’t come close. Craig on the other hand, thought it was kinda cute.

“You can’t believe everything you read in the papers.” Kenny’s playful smile didn’t quite reach his eyes but Craig was in no fit state to notice. He was puzzled by the words though.

“So you’re telling me you’re a good boy that _hasn’t_ slept with most of our grade, and a lot of the rest of the school?” Craig furrowed his brow skeptically.

Kenny spread his hands. “What can I say? I gotta keep up _some_ mystery, but...those numbers have been grossly overestimated.” He waited to see if that would satisfy Craig but judging by the silence, it clearly wouldn’t. He dropped his hands. “Look, I’ve done stuff I’m not proud of but I don’t fuck just anyone who offers it. I like sex, sure...I’m fucking _good_ at it…but I have some standards.” He flashed his friend another overtly salacious look. 

Craig studied Kenny’s freckled face for signs he was playing him and found none. Craig had no doubt in his mind that it was true...all of it. Was the room hotter now? He tugged off his dark blue hoodie and dumped it on the floor. “Damn it, and I thought I knew you.” He chuckled lamely, trying not to dwell on Kenny’s self-proclaimed bedroom skills.

“You do…” Kenny said, suddenly sincere. “You know me almost as well as my sister, and after that little tidbit, maybe you’re on par.” He smiled coyly.

“No.” Craig held up his finger, unable to handle anymore. “You see that? This is bullshit. I don’t know you _that_ well, cos I can never tell if you’re flirting with...people for real or not. It’s fucking constant.” He only just caught himself before saying ‘me’, and hoped his friend was equally messed up and wouldn’t think to much on that pause.

Kenny was admittedly a little taken aback. Nobody ever called out his flirtatious nature, as they were usually either too oblivious or too into it to question the authenticity. Even he hadn’t really thought about how natural it was for him...until now. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth. Craig thought it even cuter how caught he looked with those shocked eyes. Rabbit in the headlights. Kenny was Kenny though and recovered quickly, shrugging.

“So I flirt a lot but it’s not fucking _constant_ …” He rolled his eyes and then looked cautiously at Craig. “I told you, I only give it up for people I like.” His game was faltering, what was wrong with him?

“So...if you kept giving someone those ‘fuck-me’ eyes, you're saying you would mean it?” Craig challenged. He couldn’t possibly be hopeful, surely? It was just the coke making his heart race.

“Maybe not _always_ always...” Kenny said, quietly embarrassed but still clinging to his cockiness. “Aright hey, you got me, I’m just a tease.” He hastily conceded.

“I don’t think you are.” Craig’s intensity was holding Kenny’s attention. “But now I’m even more confused.” 

They gazed at each other, unaware of anything outside the space they took up. Kenny was drawn to Craig, to those pretty lips and the way they parted. “I told you...mystery.” He was barely above a whisper now as he slowly uncurled his crossed legs and crawled towards the older boy, all thoughts of being alluring gone, in favour of the burning need to feel him. 

Kenny hesitated for just a second with his face close to Craig’s then nudged his lips against his. Suddenly they were kissing. Messy. Hungry. Fevered and impatient with drug-fuelled want. Craig tangled his hand into blonde hair and leaned back a little too far, a choked little moan escaping him, and then he was on his back with Kenny leaning over him.

They were both breathing too hard, glassy eyed and buzzing. “So what does this shit do anyway?” Craig broke the silence, wondering why he felt mostly ok-ish.

Kenny grinned. “Makes you talk shit and overshare.” His eyes danced with mirth. Craig knew he had been semi-deliberately seduced but now he didn’t give a fuck.

“Oh yeah, real fucking mysterious.” His eyes flashed darkly and he pulled Kenny down on top of him for another kiss, with every intention of making him pay for being a ‘tease’.


End file.
